


Recreating

by NekoAbi



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Gen, Just the Sides being dumb, Recreating Disney Scenes, Tags update as chapters come in
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-01
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:13:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22973842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NekoAbi/pseuds/NekoAbi
Summary: Thomas liked to watch Disney movies. That fact was one of the least surprising things about him. He could sit down and watch almost any of the Disney movies and have a wonderful time. Sometimes, scenes from those movies got stuck in his head. He never thought anything of it.
Comments: 5
Kudos: 28





	1. Tale As Old As Time

The doors flew open on their own as the odd couple entered hand in hand, swayed gracefully to music that was pouring in from all sides. Even though one was twice as large in stature and in height and seemed to be an unnatural creature, they both moved effortlessly around the space, before coming to a halt in the centre.

They faced each other, the short human’s ballgown swaying from the previous movement before falling beautifully around him. The shorter confidently manoeuvred the creature’s arms into position; one resting on the waist and one held in the air by his hand. The large creature audibly swallowed as it allowed itself to be put into such an intimate hold. But then the human looked up and smiled warmly, and some of the nervousness seemed to disappear.

Then they began to dance. Slowly at first, allowing them both to form a rhythm. They fell into it so easily, as if they’d been doing it for years. They swirled and swayed all around the large ballroom, the human’s gown following after like a trail of gold that marked where they had been.

The creature went to spin the human out, intending to hold onto him and bring him back in. But it didn’t go to plan.

The human squealed as he went flying off to the side, falling hard to the ground. The creature’s hand was left empty, his stretched out. A beat passed. Then unhinged laughter fell from the creature and its façade melted away.

“CUT!”

The music stopped and Roman threw himself from the chair to the floor, stalking over to the wriggling giggling man who was now on the floor, clutching his stomach. “This is why I didn’t want to trust you to do this! You have no idea how to act like a true prince!” Roman pouted and cocked a hip as the man on the floor failed to respond with anything more than louder laughter. He glanced over to the side, watching as someone helped the other off the floor. “Virgil. See if Patton is hurt or not. I’ll deal with my fool of a brother.”

Virgil nodded, allowing Patton to use him as a crutch to get back onto his feet, “Are you hurt?”

“Just a little dizzy is all.” Patton said with a smile, “It was funny though. I wanna see what I looked like!” He giggled softly, brushing down his dress.

As the pair wandered over to the camera, Virgil snorted, “You looked like bambi on the ice.”

Patton’s eyes lit up at the mention of the name, “Can we do that too?! That would be so cute!”

“Ask Roman.”

“Ask me what?”

Patton spun around, whipping his fellow sides’ legs with the ballgown in the process. Virgil seemed to be thrown off balance slightly and stumbled back, while Roman remained poised. Patton clasped his hands together and pleaded, “Roman! Please can we do the Bambi walking on ice scene sometime!? It would be so cute and so precious, and we can have animals! So many cute animals!” He squeaked happily as he envisioned the woodland creatures wandering around the space.

“I’ll put it down on the list. I already have an idea for who could be in that scene.” Roman gave Virgil a look before heading back to his seat by the camera. Patton trotted along behind him, coming to stand at the back of the seat. Remus, who had finally given up laughing and dropped his beastly disguise fully, also followed and plopped himself a chair beside Roman.

Roman clapped his hands, gathering the attention of the rest of the group, who converged upon him, “I’ll show you the playback. Once it is done, we’ll do it again. And you _will_ get it right.” He pointed at Remus specifically, who lunged forward to touch his stuck-out tongue onto the outstretched finger, which quickly retreated with a yelp.


	2. Part of Your World Reprise

The man sat on the edge of the rock, peaking around it to watch as two figures slowly made their way down the beach and away from the water’s edge. Beside him, his two friends were also focused on the same sight whilst floating on the water, one sat atop the other’s head.

“He will never know.” The purple crustacean’s voice was shaking. It leant down to look into the eyes of the fish below, bright blue ones that were somewhat circled by a dark outline. “You won’t tell him.” The fish shook its head. “I won’t tell him. I will stay in one piece.” As the creature stopped talking, it looked up to see its humanoid companion had moved to atop the large rock.

The wind blew dramatically, ruffling the thick hair beautifully as the man moved closer to the edge of the slanted stone formation. He began to sing softly to himself, eyes still trained on the almost disappeared backs of the retreating figures on the beach. His fish-like tail swung in accordance with his voice. With each passing phrase, the merman grew louder and louder until the climax of his song approached.

“Someday I’ll be…” He prepared himself, steadying his arms below him. “Part of your wo-” Before he could finish, his song was cut short by a loud gurgling noise as a wave crashed directly over his head as he attempted to push his body upwards.

Almost immediately, the room was filled with raucous laughter. The merman coughed violently and attempted to shake the water from his hair. Next to him, the two aquatic creatures had become human figures once more – one of which was currently clutching his stomach as he laughed hard, the other clearly trying to stop the giggles pouring from his own wide grin. The water had also disappeared, and the non-set half of the room was now visible. It was across that half of the room where the loudest laughter was coming from. The merman scowled heavily, pointing directly at the one who was slipping from the chair they were sat on before as they laughed, “How da- dare you la-laugh at, at me!” His attempt at speech was interrupted by several coughs as the water in his lungs still attempted to escape.

No one had a responding answer as they were still preoccupied by their laughter. The merman pouted and hopped off of the rock, legs and normal prince attire returning before he landed. He stalked across the room, still coughing every now and then. “Make them stop!” He demanded, getting directly into the face of the man sat casually in a chair, watching the chaos passively.

“You know I cannot do that, Roman. They will stop eventually.” Logan sighed, leaning back into the chair.

Roman stomped his foot, looking all together like a drowned kitten having a toddler-like temper tantrum. “Fine. Then I’ll use this time to tell you all how you’re doing it wrong!” He turned sharply, water droplets flinging off of the ends of his hair. Before he could begin his tirade, a towel landed on his head and he turned back to the director’s chair.

“They are doing just fine. You’re just a perfectionist.” Logan commented, not looking at the prince as he dried himself off.

Roman made a whine-like noise, “But Virgil’s not doing the accent! It’s integral to the character!”

“No, it’s not, Princey.”

“YES. IT IS, VIRGIL!”

No more of the scene got done that day. Instead, Logan shut down the project after a full two hours of arguing between the two sides.


	3. Circle of Life

“I am _not_ doing it. This is demeaning.”

“Oh, come now! It’s _far_ from demeaning.”

“Oh? Enlighten me then.”

“He’s the only character that knows everything! ...Other characters can’t tell what he’s saying, but he’s still the smartest one around!”

“Ah yes, that comparison makes me feel _far_ better.”

“Ugh! Can we please just do this already?”

“I still refuse strictly on the grounds that I’m completely unfit for the role.”

“You don’t have to be perfect for a role! That’s the point of ACTING! You can be anyone else! It’s just pretending!”

“But you know this is not my-”

“You can do it! I know you can! Just get changed and we can get this over with!”

With a heavy sigh, the argument ended, just as the sun was reaching its peak in the clear blue sky. A tall stone structure towered over the landscape, sending its shadow far across the plains below. Protruding from the lower portion, supported by several other rocks, was something akin to a platform that allowed whoever stood upon it to look out over the plains. Below it currently stood a massive crowd of creatures, all apprehensively staring up at the end of the platform.

A figure emerged from the cave, something held in its rather thin arms. It slowly made its way to the end of the platform, the figure’s attention on the bundle in its grasp. All of the creatures below began to stir, each attempting to seemingly get the best view of what was happening up above them.

Upon finally reaching the tip of the rocky platform, the figure stopped and surveyed the crowd below. It seemed to be waiting dramatically for just the right moment, or perhaps a cue, to proceed with whatever ceremony was about to take place.

Then the figure changed its grip around the bundle of fur it held, hands wrapping around the little one’s waist. Its arms started to reach up as high as they could go, holding the baby cub up into the air for all to see. The creatures below began to cheer and celebrate, but it was cut short by one sudden movement.

The cub slipped from the figure’s grip and landed face-first onto the rock. It growled in frustration. The disguise melted away, as did most of the effects – leaving a small piece of fake rock, a painted blue-sky backdrop and little else other than the two actors.

“Logan, what the heck!” Roman shouted, pushing himself off of the floor.

“Oops. It seems my grip was not strong enough.” Logan deadpanned; his expression practically unreadable. He stepped down off of the fake rock surface and walked out of the room, leaving Roman yelling after him.

When the door shut, Roman growled yet again before spinning around and pointing towards another person in the room, “You! You shall be my Rafiki!”

“You remember that meme video of Simba getting fucking yeeted off the cliff, right?” Virgil responded calmly, not taking his eyes off of his phone.

Roman audibly gulped at the thought.


	4. Trust In Me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Light elements of body horror in this one

The young man slumped against the tree, lips pouting as he rested his head in his hands. He had no idea that something was moving above him. That was until something lowered from the branches, wrapped around his waist and gently, slowly lifted him up. In a mild panic, the young man gripped the tendril-like appendage for some sense of stability.

He turned his head wildly around, looking for whatever it was that had grabbed him. It wasn’t until he was fully pulled up into the tree that he saw what it was, and he was far from pleased. A large, brown-spotted snake was coiled around the thick tree branch below him, the end of its tail the thing that wrapped around his waist.

“It’s you!” The young man said, surprised. He hastened to unravel the slithering tail that was continuing to swirl around his body. Thankfully, the snake seemed to not care if he was released or not.

“Yessss, man-cub. So nice to see you again.” The snake laughed quietly to itself, the sound being akin to a hiss than any normal laugh. It dipped its head closer to the human, almost evaluating him.

The young man pushed the snake’s head away, “Oh, go away. Leave me alone.” He grumbled, dropping to stand on the branch after finally unwrapping the last of the tail from himself. As he was doing so, the snake’s head was moving all around.

The serpent’s head came to rest just a small distance from the human’s, their eyes being level as he spoke, “Let me look at you.” Its pupils began to swirl colourfully in an attempt to hypnotise. The young man wasn’t about to be caught, however. He sharply turned his head away and covered his eyes.

“You… don’t want me to look at you?” The snake’s voice was laced with fake sadness. It used its tail to grab a hold of the young human’s head and turn it back to face itself. With a playful smile, it spoke once more, “Then, you look at me.”

“No!” The human shut his eyes tight as he tore the tail from his head, almost throwing it down upon the branch. “I know what you’re trying to d- AH!” He’d tried to walk further towards the tree trunk in an attempt to find a way back down to the ground, but the snake’s tail wrapped around his wrist and stopped him before he even took a single step.

The snake was seemingly thrown off for a moment, “You do?” It quickly gathered itself though, “Uh, I mean… you don’t trust me.” Once again, it feigned sadness, turning its head away as if shamed by the human’s lack of faith.

The human tugged at the tail that was practically locked around his wrist now. “No!” He yelled between the grunts of effort. He finally pried the tail from his wrist, but it moved fast to grab his ankle instead, causing the young man to start untangling it once more.

“There’s nothing I can do to help?” The snake asked innocently.

“You want to help me?” The young man asked, looking around for the snake’s head which had disappeared from his view.

Its head dropped down behind him, speaking close enough to make the human jump, “Sss-certainly.” The snake attempted to make eye contact once again, but the young man’s arms were defensively covering his eyes. The serpent wasn’t above to give up, so he continued slithering around in an attempt to find an opening. “I can see to it that you never have to leave this jungle…”

That got the human’s attention and he moved his arms apart to give the snake his full attention, “How could you do that?”

“Hmm? Oh, I have my own… ssssubtle ways.” The snake draped its now loose tail over the human’s shoulders before snuggling up close with its head too. Its eyes were still attempting to stare deep into the young man’s. Even with the human trying to pull back, the snake’s tail was pulling him closer, “But first… you have to trust me…” The snake brought its head around and almost touched their eyes together.

Before the snake could even begin his swirling technique, the young man ducked out of the creature’s grasp and turned his back on the snake, “I don’t trust anyone anymore.”

The snake wasn’t about to let this prey get away. It ducked its head under its tail before creating a loop with its body, playing himself atop the young man’s hair like a living crown. It spoke solemnly, “I don’t blame you. I’m not like those so-called fair-weather friends of yours. You can believe in me.” Its voice dropped, becoming a touch more sinister.

The young man was preoccupied with trying to remove the snake from his head, so he wasn’t fully paying attention as the snake’s own head lowered and made unwavering eye contact. Its eyes began to swirl, and the human was pulled under in seconds, the hypnotic movement putting him under some sort of spell. Then the snake began to sing in the same low tone.

_“Trust in me  
Just in me  
Shut your eyes  
Trust in me-EEE!”_

The snake suddenly yelped and found itself unable to move, even though he’d let the human go. Music continued in the background and the human was standing still, eyes fluttering slightly. The snake turned its head around to find where the problem was. It stared unmoving for several seconds before letting out a long sigh.

“Oh joy.” The snake-like hissing tone had disappeared completely, now replaced with the usual sardonic sound of Janus’ regular voice. He returned to his human form and the scene around the two fell away.

Virgil huffed and stalked away to a couple of chairs nearby. In one swift movement, he grabbed his usual jacket and threw it over his shoulders, wrapping it tightly around himself as he was unused to wearing so little – even though he’d denied Roman’s request he wear Mowgli’s specific outfit outright.

Janus, meanwhile, was still standing in place. His arms were tucked behind his back and he seemed to be struggling with something.

“What’s up, Janus? Need a hand?” Patton approached cautiously, trying to figure out the situation.

“No need. I have a few of my own.” A second pair of arms sprouted from his ribcage and joined the one’s behind his back. He also turned so that the others in the room could get a view of what he was attempting to do.

Virgil made a gagging noise, Patton winced while Remus gasped in awe at the sight. Two of Janus’ arms were tied in a complex looking knot and the new pair were tugging at different parts to try and untangle them.

“Uh, Janus… Are you sure you’re okay? That looks… painful?” Patton sounded unsure as Janus seemed completely unaffected.

“It is nothing. I almost have it… There.” After one specific part of the knot was pulled, the arms almost wriggled apart like worms. They had clearly gotten longer in length though they were quickly shortened back to normal length. Janus simply shook his hands out and gave his arms a cursory once over before turning back around.

Virgil looked about ready to puke, Patton still was clearly concerned, and Remus was staring dreamily into space off in the back. However, the one reaction Janus was most confused by was Roman’s. He looked about ready to explode with fury.

“What?” Janus asked with a shrug.

That was the final straw. Roman broke. He began to rant about how Janus should know to go _over_ , not _under_ at this one specific point in the scene. He dramatically mourned the fact the scene was finally going well because Virgil was cooperating – a comment that had the anxious side voicing his own grievances. When it was clear to the deceitful side that Roman showed no signs of stopping, he simply walked towards the exit and slipped out of the room. The creative side would come find him in a few hours, when he finally realised that Janus had disappeared.


End file.
